In The Name Of Love
by Reikokitty
Summary: Yami has died at the young age of seventeen. The Pharaoh's most loved items will be sealed away for him to take to the next life. Loving the Pharaoh has come with a terrible price, Yugi will soon find out. RyouYugi, friendship fic Past Yami/Yugi
1. Chapter 1

In The Name Of Love:

Set in ancient Egypt- Yami has died at the young age of seventeen and as his body is being mummified, his officials have gathered together to discuss what and who will have to be sealed in with the Pharaoh for him to take to the next life. Loving the Pharaoh has come with a terrible price, Yugi Hikari will find out.

* * *

The mood of the room was gloomy. Shadows covered the faces of the men who sat in uncomfortable silence. The meeting adiscussion for the final preparations of their Pharaoh's burial ritual. 

"We shall begin in the naming of the possessions the Pharaoh will take with him to the after life." Steel-blue eyes were narrowed in intense concentration. "We know that our Pharaoh will need the necessities, such as food and drink, but I cannot think of anything else the Pharaoh value enough to take with him to the next life except the people of Egypt. However, if all the citizens were placed inside there would be no Egypt to rule over."

"Seto, why not include his lover?"

"That is a fine idea. What better way to make the Pharaoh feel at home in his new life than place Anzu there?" 'The idea was good.' He thought. The mousy haired girl took up too much space in the court for his taste.

"I was not thinking of her Seto, but of Yugi Hikari."

"Yugi Hikari? I was not aware…"

"It is uncommon knowledge throughout the courts. I just happened to, erhem, catch them."

"I see. So let it be written that Yugi Hikari, a member of the high court, will be entombed with his lover, The Pharaoh."

In the palace gardens, dressed in an outfit of mourning, Yugi Hikari sneezed twice.

* * *

Yay. Thebunny wouldn'tstop trying to gnaw off my leg untillI wrote this. 


	2. Chapter 2

Yugi found himself crying out as he was grabbed suddenly. Two men held him fast, keeping him tight as he was dragged warm sand to cool stone.

"Just what are you doing," he cried, twisting his arm. Yugi winced, sure that his skin was now bruising. Hadn't he gone through enough with the loss of his love, Yami? Now he was being recklessly dragged to only Ra knows where.

One of the guards holding him almost appeared sympathetic and Yugi reached out to him, mentally, begging him with tearful eyes to tell him what was happening. The guard almost seemed to shake his sympathy off, for his face went from being kindly to stoic.

Yugi didn't know what was going on, but they were nearing doors carved with intricate symbols. He could feel dread pool in his stomach and something deep in his mind told him to be cautious. Whatever was behind those doors couldn't be safe for him, he knew.

Besides, what area of the Pharaoh's house was he? Yugi certainly didn't recognize it, but as the guards pushed open those doors, he saw podiums. High stone podiums. They were arranged in a circle, maybe oval, fashion, and behind each there were the faces of men. These men, Yugi realized, were the core and the very best of his love's advisors.

Kaiba, whom Yugi recognized from his priests robes, was at the head of the circular formation. The guards released his arms, causing Yugi to wince at the change in pressure on his skin. His arms were sore, but the ache was long forgotten as adrenaline and dread cause Yugi to look attentively up at Kaiba. Directly looking in to the Priest's eyes, Yugi nearly forgot where he was as cold terror washed through him.

Kaiba's eyes were a piercing blue, so cold and calculating that Yugi nearly forgot to breathe.

Kaiba was accessing Yugi in the meanwhile. Being with the pharaoh had made the child far to courageous, especially since Yugi was doing nothing but staring at him. Even for his position in the courts – a child of one of the blessed families – Yugi was acting above his power, and that caused Seto Kaiba to become enraged.

A hand smacked down on the cool stone's flat surface, and Kaiba brought his hand back up to point at the child left on the floor.

Yugi's black robes were dragging against the floor, and Kaiba issued his proclamation. Yami's body was undergoing the ritual of being mummified as he spoke, and it was up to Kaiba that his deceased pharaoh be properly content and situated in the afterlife.

Kaiba spoke, and Yugi listened. Listened as the priest's strong voice said, "…and so, as you loved him in life, you shall love him in death." –the rest of the organized advisers to the pharaoh were silent as Kaiba paused, almost as if for dramatic effect- "You, as a possession to the pharaoh, will keep him company in the afterlife and will be escorted with his other possessions to be entombed with him."

And Yugi fell at those words. His vision turning to faint pricks of lights as he became light-headed and so he passed out in front of the ones who, in order to give favor to their deceased ruler, were offering his life.


End file.
